


All At Sea

by alby_mangroves



Series: It's my party and I'll fic if I want to [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age of Sail, Alternate Universe - Age of Sail, Alternate Universe - Regency, Art, Drawing, Epistolary, Fandom Loves Puerto Rico, M/M, Purple Prose never killed anyone, Regency, Regency Men's Fashion: Made with sneaky blowies in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: You see, my dear friend, I cannot forget our conversation though it was some weeks ago and I will surely understand if it was but a passing exchange in your view with nothing at all meant by it. As for me, it has taken root inside me and will not let me rest.A Regency AU ficlet and sketches about a man who is at sea in more ways than one, making a declaration to the object of his affection.





	All At Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kajmere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajmere/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Kajmere! Thank you for being my friend, a wonderful supporter of stucky fanart, and for bidding on me during the FLPR auctions a while ago, and for your patience while I figured out how to fulfill your prompt (and thanks to leveragehunters and cobaltmoony respectively for the words/art beta!). I hope you like it! ♥

 

✯

 

 

✯

 

 

✯

 

 

_My dear S,_

_I hardly know where to begin, but begin I must and speak as plainly as I can by such means as are available to me. I plan to leave this letter with the rest of the mail at our next supply stop so that my mind and my heart need not wait until I see you again, though I must content myself to do so._

_It is curious to me that my hands have not shaken nor my heart quailed so much as now even when we engaged a pirate sloop in open waters and in a storm to boot. I confess I can hardly write._

_You see, my dear friend, I cannot forget our conversation though it was some weeks ago and I will surely understand if it was but a passing exchange in your view with nothing at all meant by it. As for me, it has taken root inside me and will not let me rest._

_We were among friends, yours and mine, dining in the home of Colonel Philips, and, certain of the unrequited nature of my affection and sailing out next morning for God alone knows how long, I wanted to put this hopeless love aside with only your genuine happiness in mind. I wished you good fortune in your pursuit of a certain indomitable British aristocrat whose company you had kept most of the evening. You looked me in the eye and said no such pursuit existed, and that your eyes and hopes had always rested elsewhere. Those very same eyes never left mine as you spoke, and may God have pity on my soul, but between one breath and the next I spent a lifetime in your arms, and you in mine._

_Now, in the quiet before the final watch with naught but the creaking of rope and sail and the snoring belowdecks for company, I wonder whether my memory of your words grows fanciful and if indeed you will read this and pity me for a wretch and a fool. Let it be as it must, but I can no longer keep this silent inside me._

_If I have the wrong of it, you needn’t worry, this I promise you now, I will not trouble you again._

_However, if you meant what you said to me, if indeed I have not misconstrued your intention, know that I ache for you. You alone reside in my every free waking thought and your presence is the first I shall seek out upon my return so I can take the repeat of your fair words directly from your lips._

_All my love, yet humbly, and without expectation,_

_Yours, J_

 

[on Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/179976182532/my-dear-s-i-hardly-know-where-to-begin-but-begin)

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] All At Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266298) by [daphneblithe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneblithe/pseuds/daphneblithe), [pale_anactoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pale_anactoria/pseuds/pale_anactoria)




End file.
